Holly Street Subway Station
|height = Unknown |total floors = Possibly one Underground |type = Subway station |campaigns = No Mercy}} The Holly Street Subway Station is the main location and houses the starting safe room of the second chapter, The Subway in the No Mercy campaign of Left 4 Dead. History To help people get around the city of Fairfield, a subway system is seen operating throughout the city. A subway station located on Holly Street provided residents access to the rest of the city and the downtown area of Fairfield. The Holly Street Subway Station is located a few blocks away from the downtown area and Mercy Hospital. The station is part of the Red Line subway system and has two platforms both leading in opposite directions (one heading North, the other heading South), two ticket booths, electronic ticketing machines, and several advertisement posters on the walls such as the Mercy Hospital's blood donation program, Eric's Autumn Flannel Event, an Aquatic Center, Riverside Children's Animated Film Festival, Channel 5 News, and Orange Box Juice. Near the Holly Street Subway Station, there is a maintenance platform and area where a large generator room is located that help power the transportation system and nearby area. Current Status During the initial outbreak of the Green Flu epidemic, areas near Mercy Hospital and the downtown area of Fairfield were placed under quarantine by CEDA to stop the virus from spreading. Once the residents of Holly Street began showing symptoms of the virus, CEDA began the evacuation of the city and placing areas under quarantine along with this street. The uninfected residents fled the quarantined area and headed toward the subway station for refuge, there they constructed a safe room to rest before proceeding onward, people tried to flee the area using the subway trains, other Survivors have even crashed a vehicle in the subway station's stairwell destroying it and blocking the path due to the chaos and severity of the infection. The subway system was wrecked and destroyed as several trains can be seen inoperable or have crashed and CEDA or city officials of Fairfield most likely shut down power to the subway system to prevent people from escaping the quarantined areas and slow the infection spreading. However, it seemed to have not been useful. The Survivors escape the infected streets of Holly Street by ducking down into the street's subway station to avoid the Infected. They utilize the built safe room and rest before venturing forward. They enter the abandon subway station and head up to the platform to proceed into the destroyed subway tunnels. They follow the Red Line North which leads towards Mercy Hospital and find weapons and ammo along the way in the tunnels. Eventually, the Survivors will reach a maintenance platform which leads to a large generator room where the Survivors must re-activate the generators to open a garage and head onward to the street. Notes *The entrance to the subway station is seen in the first chapter of the No Mercy campaign and the rest of the subway is seen in the second chapter of the campaign. *There are several ads seen in the subway station that are promoting and hinting at other events in-game and Valve's other games and products such as: **Mercy Hospital's blood donation program is a reference to Mercy Hospital seen later in the campaign. **Riverside Children's Animated Film Festival is a reference to Riverside and the Death Toll campaign. **Channel 5 News is a reference to the News Chopper Pilot that rescues the Survivors. **Orange Box Juice is a reference to Valve's product, The Orange Box. **Eric's Autumn Flannel Event is a clothing store that was referenced since the store used to be the old safe room for the beta level. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:No Mercy Category:Locations